


Caretaker

by Myrdin_kun



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Framing Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrdin_kun/pseuds/Myrdin_kun
Summary: Some titles can be a huge burden to carry, but there's always someone who will step in your shadow, giving you courage. Always ready to catch your hand before you fall.





	Caretaker

Stretching arms above the mop of long, currently rather messy hair, Magilou let the yawn slip through her lips, knuckle of right hand softly rubbing over sleepy eyes.  
It seemed that she had fallen asleep while rummaging through the various paintings and artifacts stored inside Van Eltia's storage room.  
Nestling herself comfortably in the previously accommodated corner, the blonde mage tapped hand over her voluminous hat, bringing it back into shape.  
It worked perfectly as part of her uncommon attire as well as a pillow.  
Her attention drifted toward the pile of books, neatly resting beside her. Taking the first one into hands, she skimmed through the pages, groaning in slight irritation, as besides not so pleasant awakening, a chill of the morning on her skin, and lack of bed on her back. (Not like it was something new to her. Three years spent in the cell of Titania couldn't even compare to almost luxurious cabins of Van Aifread's skip), she still couldn’t fully read the runes.  
No wonder why drowsiness took over her mind. The old Avarost tongue, more resembling hieroglyphs with reading similar to song notes than the more modern writings she was used to reading.  
It had always made her fall asleep while studying, earning a scolding gaze of her teacher.

 

[…All these days when I had done everything to better herself as my master's disciple.]

[…When have I stopped to call him father, and began calling a master?]

 

 

Pressing book to the chest, the girl closed her eyes, trying to push the thoughts as far as possible.  
As that wasn’t working, Magilou began shaking head until the dizziness came, enveloping her mind in blurry images… to her irritation, these were all recollections from her past.

[...Of course, I should have expected betrayal from my own mind as well. It isn't even ironic at this point!]

 

A small tranquil village.  
Houses holding tall roofs, which were giving more shade than the trees.  
How often had she observed people from the roof, finding the place perfect for reading?  
Most of the books within hands of a toddler could give problems even to an adult, but to the child, it was not hard at all to understand them.  
Alienating herself from the crowd and other children, the green-eyed monster found her asylum within multiple read stories.

 

**Smiling faces.**

  
Her hands gripped the book tighter.  
**Familiar faces belonging to her parents, so happy to see her.**

  
[…They were so scared, they couldn't even bring themselves to look at the freak!]  
**Mother baking and cooking the most delicious dishes she had ever tasted.**

  
**Father bringing several boxes with gifts and beautiful clothes.**  
How could she forget about such caring family?

**…Perhaps because they weren't real.**

There were no happy faces.  
No gifts.  
No joy.  
**Dead people can't smile.**  
She knew it was an illusion the moment she saw them.  
And yet she gave in.  
She couldn't deny such happiness after all these years spent longing for even embrace.  
**Her heart needed this loving family.**

In reality, they were the people that threw her away, scared of their own child being able to see what they couldn't.  
To them, she wasn't special.  
To Magillanica's parents, she was a cursed entity which had to be erased.

 

 

Sighing, the girl opened her eyes, staring at the pale fingers, that now, after easing the grip on the book, took the normal, reddish color.

"It really doesn't matter."

 **There was no pain anymore, no happiness… nothing.**  
Her village was erased from the ground in a rampant dragon attack.  
Her real parents now long dead, the troupe that used her to gain gald and fame now buried, never reaching the town square where they were meant to be hung, and the man who saved Magillanica from burning on the stake almost twenty years back and took her under his care, threw her away.

  
Why?  
Because she showed emotions?  
She didn't know and was not expecting to ever learn, as her master got surpassed.  
**It really doesn’t matter anymore.**  


 

...Or does it?

 

The clicking of steel boots against wooden deck floor brought the witch back from reminiscence.  
Haste steps, weighed firmly on the ground, familiar ring of silver chains.  
It could only be one person.

"Velvet my cute oyster! You've finally noticed the lack of your dearest by your sid--OUCH!" The witch chirped, spreading her arms to welcome her fellow, unexpecting the doors to the storeroom to burst open, smacking her nose and sending down on her derriere as the raven haired woman stepped inside.  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Velvet's arms, as usual, were crossed over the ample chest, finger tapping over her forearm, brow twitching in irritation as her fiery gaze rested on the much more fragile looking woman.  
"…en…han…ced" A weak, pained groan left past the mage's lips, as she began to frantically point at the frame with one hand, while the other was used to keep her nose from bleeding.  
"….What?!" Irked by the murmur, Velvet had no other choice, but to lean down, expecting to catch on the sentence.  
"The doors are enhanced!" Repeating herself in a hurry, Magilou rose to her knees, but it was too late, as the doors clicked behind Velvet, trapping both inside the room.

 

The silence between the two lasted for several seconds. Both staring at the piece of magically enhanced wood, preventing them from leaving the room.  
Velvet's fiery gaze slowly fell on the witch, who immediately flinched, forgetting about her bleeding nose.  
"It was there before I came in!" Magilou's words seemed to not make any difference to the already aggravated maiden, who then winced at the sight of crimson droplets staining the well-polished floor.  
"Tame your nose." Velvet spoke in a low grunt, turning to face the door once again. In a second the flesh of her left arm began pulsing, releasing grotesque clawed limb out of the tattered cocoon of bandages, which fell with full force on the entrance.  
What the therion wasn't expecting, was an outburst of energy, not only stopping her attack but deflecting it against her, pushing the anathema back, stumbling and falling down straight on top of the curious witch, who could only yelp, startled.

"Ouch, ouch...."  
The pain that throbbed at the back her head, brought the sorceress back into her senses, just when she began to get used to seeing stars floating everywhere. "My oh my, I would relish more in the moment... of course if your elbow wouldn't squish my guts down to the spine." The blonde gasped, using remains of air she still had in lungs, pushing Velvet aside. The anathema hasn't even budged, despite Magilou's best efforts of wiggling out from under her weight.  
"You're heaaaavyy!" Just then, Velvet snapped out of her daze, rolling to her side, eyes turned toward the door, as she tried to grasp what just transpired, who had put the room under the seal's protection, and how the hell have she ended there in first place.  
One thing the woman was sure of.  
It had to be Magilou's fault in one way of another.

  
Casting a glance at the oblivious witch, which just gathered herself to the sitting position, checking bridge of her nose in reflection within the surface of one of the stored artifacts. Velvet heaved a sigh, the more sounded like a grunt in her throat, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, awaiting the wave of inevitable complaints.  
"I think you broke this poor maiden's cute, little nose. Eeh? Look at you! You're smirking! Aren't you even a little bit sorry for me? No?  
Even a tiny-tiny bit? Gaaah! You're not?! You...You cruel monster!"  
Perhaps she shouldn't let that smug smirk appear on her face, but all these months spent in Magilou's company made the mage way too predictable.  
Lowering herself to the knees, Velvet's hand brought up the witch's chin, moving her face in angles, examining her nose for any deviations from the norm. Not seeing any, she left a light pat on the crown of Magilou's head. "Don't dramatize, you're fine."  
The blonde puffed her cheeks in a childish pout, shutting up, for now. Her head pushing against the extended hand, asking for continuing.  
".....You can't be serious." Blinking, Velvet shook her head but prolonged the gesture, uncertain why have she have even complied with it. There was something in the smaller woman's expression.  
Her closed eyes, slightly flushed cheeks, and shy smile, what mellowed the therion's approach.  
"You're quite the handful, you know?" The two-toned violet-green eyes peered up at her from behind the long lashes, capturing Velvet's stare in a lasting, undisturbed silence.  
"I know."  
The reply came way too late, startling the Calamity from her fuddle, making her hand retreat.  
After clearing throat, Velvet stood up, attempting another assault against the doors, resulting once more in a similar result.  
"It's useless. Someone has to open them from the outside. Just seat yourself and enjoy a joyful company of myself." Patting the empty spot beside herself, Magilou didn't have to wait for long, before Velvet joined her, completely resigned, seating herself beside the little annoyance, her back firmly leaning against the wall.

  
As impatient as Velvet could be, the wait hasn't bothered her that much, giving a chance to collect her thoughts before the final battle, and a company of this man-child wasn't as bad as one could assume.  
Magilou could be the most annoying loudmouth one ever heard of, but her guidance and warnings along their journey had proven the woman to be a valuable ally and trustworthy friend despite her previous acquaintance with the Abbey.  
No one in their party had ever expected the small witch to not only be Melchior's foster daughter but also a former Legate.  
How something so tiny and annoying had ever accomplished reaching the highest rank was beyond her.

"........Magilou Mayvin."

The witch's attention got picked up instantly, peering at Velvet's face with a look full of questions. The girl still getting used to her new full name. "Hmm? Do you like the ring of it, my full breasted birdie?"  
Not appreciating the nickname, Velvet's brows knitted, hand curling in a warning fist.  
"....I think I have heard the name Mayvin somewhere before."  
The witch's smirk for a moment fell down to a puzzled expression, only to leave its delicate trace in a shade of a gentle smile.  
"It's not really a name, but a title..." Her words were calm, as she spoke unsure if bringing up the matter is a good idea. But the raised interest on the anathema's face cleared her hesitation.  
"...Mayvin means **Caretaker** in the old tongue. They have been keeping a watch over humanity actions for centuries, aiding both leaders and normal folks. It's a role bestowed upon the clan. And now it's my role as well. Heh heh~ I can bet 1000 Gald that old man's relatives are rolling in their graves seeing me right now!" She continued with a wry smirk, unceremonially leaning against Velvet's shoulder.  
"Having cold feet already?" The Calamity asked, watching the other, undisturbed by closeness.  
"....a little antsy. Maybe more than just a little... To be honest for once, I'm mortified." The girl laughed, shaking head what resulted in her nuzzling against Velvet's bandaged arm.  
"But it really doesn't matter?" Draping the limb around Magilou's shoulders, she kept her close.  
"Umu~ You know me so well." Relishing in the warmth, the sorceress was more than just glad for the gesture.  
Doubts set aside to welcome completely new to her feelings of tenderness and hope.

 

 

It was an hour later when the party had found the two missing women, napping together inside the treasure room. Upon questioning source and point of the seal placed on the doors, Eizen complained about the precious items magically vanishing from it, and word about their whereabouts on merchant's stalls came to his ear, so he had set a little trap for the thief.

Velvet's eyes darted toward the innocently whistling witch.  
"MAGILOU!"

Of course, it had to be her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for a while, but as I'm not native english speaker, my grammar errors always discouraged me from most of the attempts. But one has to learn somehow, so there it is, a little clarification to Magilou's role in the game.  
> The story takes place right after awakening the 4 Empyreans, and before the final battle.
> 
> I have some ideas on how to expand this little project with few chapters more, all to bring up whole story of Magilou from the novels.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
